With you
by briar black death rose
Summary: Ichigo Kuorsaki son of Apollo and Nyx has forever been alone for thousands of years.Until one day he has a vision of a certain man.Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.Son of Hades and Persephone. Both have not had much physical contact yet yearn for it. When to gods come together with such powers as themselves the only things that can occur are fights or sex. Which will theses two choose? AU.


Looking down at the world of the living through the clouds Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Apollo the God of the sun, truth prophecy, healing and other things and Nyx the Godess of the night saw the twinkling lights. Being over a thousand years old got quiet boring and he was a God who was lonesome. He had his brothers and sisters but they had nothing to do with him. Even the Oneiroi, Hypnos brothers who occurred in dreams chose not to enter Ichigo's dreams. Apollo never spoke to him neither did his mother Nyx. His own family had servants attend to his needs. Flashing to his room he laid naked in his Godhood. His family was mainly tall yet Ichigo was no taller than six feet. Though he was short it didn't matter because he was big where it really counted. That's right the heart...And his dick. Smirking at that Ichigo began to stare at the ceilings. His vision changing in scenery. A tall blue haired man was there standing bloodied as well as half naked. There was a large scar from the bottom of his stomach to his pecs. The man had cyan blue hair as well as beautiful sapphire eyes. Even as a God those color were rare. They enchanted Ichigo. As the scene played forward Ichigo saw himself entering the scene. What shocked him the most was when he began placing a kiss on said blue haired man. Snapping out of his vision Ichigo the son of an oracular sucked for he couldn't control his own destiny. Watching everyone's fate be destroyed while he couldn't do much to stop it. Ichigo considered himself the black sun. For his mother was the Goddess of the night while his father was the God of the sun. Closing his eyes Ichigo moved to his side and held his pillow. He'd learned of his sexuality when he was moving around the world of the living. He'd made sure to make himself invisible to those who were non immortal and accidently walked in on a very heated scene. Soon finding himself getting rock hard. After he had watched that he had to leave. The Gods never paid attention to him so he never worried. That's why Ichigo never really stayed around his pantheon. He befriended a Goddess of the Egyptian pantheon. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki. Her father was the God Rey. He was a bastard of a ruler and her brother Byukuya was a bastard as well. Rey almost had Rukia executed. Damaging her body leaving her crippled. Ichigo managed to save her but her brother tried to give the finishing blow and would have killed Ichigo as well. Yet Ichigo was a stronger God. Ichigo would have obliterated the God yet Ichigo showed mercy on his opponent. Leaving him in Rey's territory where if he cared enough for his son would rescue him. Which in the end he did and stood up against his father. Ichigo had heard and was happy that the jerk had some sort of heart. However Ichigo's thoughts began to drift back to the blue haired man. His thoughts wondering who he was, how Ichigo would met him and how they ended up kissing.

"Fuck," muttered Ichigo.

His thoughts in his head brought his other head up. Sighing Ichigo placed on some baggy black jeans, as well as placing on his white number fifteen shirt that rode up his shirt when he placed on his leather jacket. Flashing himself to the leaning tower of Pisa he made himself visible to the humans. It was night time in Italy as well and as Ichigo looked out to the landscape he looked at the stars. His skin began to tingle in the back of his neck telling him a God or Goddess was near. Assuming it was Rukia Ichigo turned around to great him but he was mistaken when he saw the blue haired man from his vision.

"You," breathed Ichigo.

"Do I know you?" asked the man.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," said Ichigo," son of Apollo and Nyx."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," replied Grimmjow," son of Hades and Persephone."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"So that makes you a Chthonic God huh," said Ichigo.

Grimmjow moved towards Ichigo and Ichigo could sense the dark and dangerous aura that pulled him in.

"I feel like one don't I," answered Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded.

"Well I never expected a puss like you to show up here," said Grimmjow," even though we're Greek, I've made Rome my domain. No God enters my city without my permission."

Ichigo tched and glared at Grimmjow.

"Fuck you," snapped Ichigo," I don't get all pissy when you go to Greece. Why don't you back to the underworld and play with your stupid three headed dog and jump in the river of Styxx."

"No thanks," replied Grimmjow," why don't you go jump in the river of lethe you stupid idtio."

"No doubt I would find the river of Acheron to heal myself, so why don't you go rot in Tartarus you bastard," countered Ichigo.

Grimmjow began to chuckle.

"Lovin your spunk kid," replied Grimmjow," no one insults me so it's great to have a challenge once in a while."

"Well I'm not much of a people person so you must excuse my behaviour," said Ichigo," I'm a violent loving asshole."

"Well me too," replied Grimmjow," I go to weekly meetings."

"As if there were any," said Ichigo.

"Well since we're both assholes why don't we become friends," said Grimmjow.

"You don't need another friend no doubt you have plenty," said Ichigo.

"Your a God of prophecy right," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"What other powers do you have?" asked Grimmjow.

"I'll only say if you tell me yours," said Ichigo," you going first."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes but nodded his head complying the the orange headed man's demand. Typically Grimmjow refused any ones offers but there was something different about this kid that made him curious.

"My mom's the Goddess of death," began Grimmjow," so if I wanted I could take your life and steal your soul taking you to the underworld. That's a plus but I don't think I'll do that jjuuuusst yet. As I can also control the dead. I'm also basically a prince of the underworld. Mr. Bigshot. No un dead bitches fuck with me. now spill."

"My father is Apollo got of the sun, an oracular etc," Ichigo spoke," so I can see into the future, telepathic what a pity.I ignore your thoughts though, I'm a empathetic so your emotions are swirling around me clinging. My mother is the Goddess of the Night. Nyx. But to be honest ruling the dead seems pretty cool. Though my name means Strawberry I bring chaos where ever I go like my mother. Pantheons refer to me as the black sun. I'm the reason why Atlantis died. One step in and boom it sunk. After dark skies spread and I caused a cataclysm of course. It's usually do to my rage. Though I was young when I sunk the place. Father wasn't too happy but my mother was mighty proud even though they never spoke to me. I've gotten better at it so like you if you tried to take my life I could do the same. "

"Shit," said Grimmjow.

"But I'm a healer too," said Ichigo," so basically if I wanted to I could bring Atlantis back buuuut I don't wanna."

"No wonder people stay away from you," said Grimmjow.

"Yeah but I don't see you running," countered Ichigo.

"That's because I scream death,' said Grimmjow and moved closer.

Too close for comfort for Ichigo. No one dared get this close to him. Since it was near midnight there weren't many people about. Flashing a few feet away, Grimmjow flashed in front of him.

"Oh Berry don't try to run, the run has just begun," said Grimmjow.

"What ar-"

Ichigo was cut of by Grimmjow's lips smashing down on his own. Ichigo gasped. Blasting Grimmjow away he looked at him. It was like his vision. Too real. Backing away from Grimmjow this only angered the Chthonian. Before Ichigo could do anything Grimmjow flashed in front of him and gripped his jacket pulling Ichigo up so they were nose to nose.

"What is your problem?" growled Grimmjow," you got a death wish fucking with me."

"Well I'm sorry," said Ichigo sarcastically," the fact that this is the first physical contact I've ever had. My only friend Rukia is even afraid to touch me thinking she'll burn up in ashes so when your fucking vision comes true it kinda freaks a God out."

Confusion grew on Grimmjow's face at Ichigo's face.

"You've never touched anyone," said Grimmjow.

"Nope," said Ichigo," parents never saw me after I was born. Her fates decreed I was bad and would be evil. So basically I was put in a room where I occasionly got servants and they served me but never looked or touched me. My servants just projected food into my stomach and when I needed changing they flashed away a smelly or wet diaper and took it away. There was one servant that did though. Her name was Masaki. She was nice but then after five years they killed her because one servant walked in on us hugging and reported her to Nyx. I hate contact with people since I can feel their true emotions so they often get mad at me."

Grimjow frowned and pulled Ichigo into a hug.

"Sorry Ichi," said Grimmjow," I wansn't loved either so don't hate me for what I'm about to do."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and sensed what he was going to do. A kiss. Ichigo didn't move at all. Instead he leaned into the kiss surprising Grimmjow. Ichigo could feel something about Grimmjow. Acceptance. Grimmjow wasn't afraid to touch him, Grimmjow wasn't scared of him. It was the opposite. Grimmjow liked him, Grimmjow wanted to touch him. Turning themselves invisible Ichigo flashed them to his estate in Lamia. Ichigo had a place in Kozani but he preferred Lamia. Only because if pissed off the daughter of Posiedon as well as the God himself. Ichigo loved the view the most though. He had a home that way away from people so no one bothered him and it was out of Posiedon's reach unless he wanted to harm him daughters precious town. Grimmjow was amazed at the bedroom he was in. There was a alrge king sized bed that had comfortable looking blankets that seemed fluffy as clouds. Ichigo flashed off their cloths and transported them to the bed. The Gods enjoyed this power. It made it so much more easier when they wanted to mate. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow into his lap as he kissed Grimmjow fiercely.

"Fuck Ichi," said Grimmjow.

"When you lack contact and have it it's something you don't want to let go," said Ichigo.

For once Ichigo didn't curse the fates and tell destiny to fuck off. Instead he was happy the fates had done something grateful for them. Possibly a peace offering so he wouldn't go after them. They were family after all. Ichigo damned the majority of his family. Who would of thought he would be in bed with a prince of darkness. Moaning as Grimmjow kissed him behind the ear Grimmjow smiled at the reaction. Ichigo flashed in watermelon scented lube. Grimmjow grinnedd.

"Us Gods have nifty tricks," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded and began stroking Grimmjow. The man leaned into Ichigo as he began his thrusts. Ichigo used his powers so that ichigo's back was against the headboard and Grimmjow could reach for the lube any time necessary. Grimmjow moved down and savagely attacked Ichigo's neck. Kissing, biting licking the orange heads neck, chest and nipples. His cock was pleassed when he felt Ichigo's cock against his thigh. Grabbing Ichigo's hands Grimmjow pried them off and turned Ichigo around. Ichigo's hands now on the headboard as Grimmjow moved the hair out of his way. Kissing the back of his neck. Grimmjow had blue hair that was mid back length and Ichigo's was near his ass. Kissing a trail down Ichigo's spinal cord, Ichigo shivered at the hot breathes. When Grimmjow made it to Ichigo's ass Ichigo spread his cheeks. Grimmjow was currently loving the fact his boyfriend was psychic. Licking his dry lips Grimmjow moved his tongue slowly down the crack moving up and down as if he were licking ice cream. Then deciding to stop in the centre Grimmjow pressed his flat tongue over Ichigo's opening in a teasing fashion only to receive a whine from Ichigo.

_There goes my fucking manhood_ though Ichigo.

Grimmjow licked his lips having them now wet and moist as his lips kissed his enterance, his tongue then swirling out swirling around the hole. Flickering his tongue inside only to have Ichigo jump at the sensation. Ichigo's fingers gripped the headboard with amazing strength as his toes curled.

"Grimm...jow," breathed Ichigo," stop fffucking around and do something morrreee."

"Of course," Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear.

Transporting the watermelon lube Grimmjow squirted an ample amount in his hands. The sweet scent filling his senses. Ichigo loved the scent of watermelons. When Grimmjow put his fingers at Ichigo's entrance and pushed through the ring of muscles. Grunting Grimmjow pushed through and curled his finger inside Ichigo's hole and had Ichigo moaning his name having Grimmjow's cock twitch. He was really loving how his name sounded coming out of that mouth of his. Adding a second finger in he felt Ichigo push back. For a man who said he had very little contact with anyone it seemed as if he was doing very good. Smiling Grimmjow added a third finger. ichigo's eyes widened as the feeling of the stretch.

"hmm no where is it?" Grimmjow asked himself and pushed farther," aha! Fouuund it."

Grimmjow spoke the last part in more of a sing song tone as Ichigo's rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he moaned wantonly as the pleasure that filled him .At first it had felt a little awkward, with a little pain but pleasure had slowly creeped on him like a souless being trying to take over humans. Picking up his pace Grimmjow moved faster loving the feeling as Ichigo moved back. After a few more stroked Grimmjow couldn't handle it anymore. He had to have a piece of that sweet ass.

"Do it," moaned Ichigo knowing what Grimmjow wanted.

Grimmjow complied pulling out his fingers and grabbed the lube he had placed beside him and placed it on his fingers and began coating his erect member. His head leaning back moaning at the feeling.

"Stop playing with yourself," ordered Ichigo," and fuuuccckkk mmmmeeeee."

Smirking Grimmjow moved forward and nipped Ichigo's ear and licked the shell. Placing himself at his entrance and pushing in inch by inch. Ichigo tensed after Grimmjow had been fully in. He was nervous now. He wanted the pleasure back but all he was getting was pain. Where was the pleasure.

_First time always hurts _thought Grimmjow_ stop being so tense. It only makes it worse._

Ichigo nodded his head and went limp. Even though he was limp his body new different and so did Grimmjow. After repeating entering Ichigo inch by inch a few times Ichigo began to move back into Grimmjow having the blue haired man moan above him. Grimmjow still moved at a slow pace but the fact that Ichigo was pounding into him made it more difficult to cause his lover no pain. So to stop it Grimmjow grabbed his hips and made sure it was harder for Ichigo to move.

_I don't wanna hurtcha Ichi_ thought Grimmjow.

"You're not hurting me," said Ichigo," promise. If it hurts I'll tell you."

"Promise?" asked Grimmjow huskily.

Ichigo nodded his head," promise."

Grimmjow moved more quicker than he had before and allowed Ichigo to move his hips. Grimmjow's hips piston forward as Ichigo rammed into him having both mean gaps. Grimmjow never thought that Ichigo would feel so good. Those silky walls as they would clamp and unclamp around his penis.

"Fuck Ichi," moaned Grimmjow.

"Grimm," cried out Ichigo as his prostate was struck," mooore."

Ichigo felt his penis being grasped by Grimmjow as it was thrust forward. Sucking in a deep breath as Grimmjow placed a kiss on Ichigo he could feel the tears in his eyes. Happiness swelling in his chest. Contact. Real contact. He had know idea what the other feeling inside him was but the pleasure felt amazing. His prostate beign stabbed once again Ichigo felt himself cum, having Grimmjow come right after him. Ichigo screamed out Grimmjow's name at the feeling. Once Grimmjow finished coming he slide out of Ichigo and flipped him around seeing the God's flushed face and pleasure written all over his face.

"You mine now Ichigo the God of chaos," vowed Grimmjow," you are my dark sun."

Prob not my best one shot but eh. I kinda liked it. One cause i love love love Greek mythology. This idea came in my head today. Hope you enjoyed it. I really am loving all the favs from my only shot Midnight Romeo as well as only a nightmare can save my soul. My fans you are the greatest and besides my perverted mind you guys inspire me to continue writting.

Until next time Briar


End file.
